moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fright Night
thumb|256px Fright Night (La hora del espanto en México y Argentina, Noche de miedo en España y La noche del espanto en Venezuela), es una película estadounidense de terror-comedia de 1985, dirigida por Tom Holland. Argumento Charley Brewster (William Ragsdale) es un adolescente aficionado a las películas de terror. Una noche desde la ventana de su dormitorio ve a su nuevo vecino que acaba de mudarse y que trae consigo un ataúd. Después Charley, ve a su nuevo vecino Jerry Dandridge (Chris Sarandon) mordiendo el cuello de una chica adolescente. Charley se lo cuenta a su madre (Dorothy Fielding) pero ella no le cree, y entonces decide contarle a "Evil" Ed Thompson (Stephen Geoffreys) y a su novia Amy Peterson (Amanda Bearse), pero tampoco le creen. Jerry se da cuenta que Charley conoce su secreto, que es un vampiro, y que trata de asesinarlo, pero Charley logra escapar y pide ayuda al actor de películas de vampiros y ahora conductor de un programa de televisión, Peter Vincent (Roddy McDowall), pero resulta que no es lo que Charley esperaba. El nombre de Peter Vincent resulta de la unión de dos de los más famosos actores del cine de pánico y escalofríos: Peter Cushing y Vincent Price. Fright Night tuvo una sofisticada continuación, dirigida por el notable realizador Tommy Lee Wallace. Reparto * William Ragsdale ... Charley Brewster * Chris Sarandon ... Jerry Dandrige (vampire) * Amanda Bearse ... Amy Peterson (girlfriend-Charley/vampire woman) * Roddy McDowall ... Peter Vincent * Stephen Geoffreys ... "Evil" Ed Thompson (friendCharley/werewolf) * Jonathan Stark ... Billy Cole (ghoul) * Dorothy Fielding ... Judy Brewster * Art Evans ... Detective Lennox Curiosidades * La cara de una de los vampiros presentados en la película, fue utilizada para varios videos "Screamers" en Internet. Remakes En la India, la industria de Bollywood rehizo la película en hindi bajo el título Wohi Bhayank Raat (1989). . En mayo de 2009 DreamWorks anunció que preparaba un remake de Fright Night. [ 'Fright Night' Remake Revived Over at DreamWorks] Marti Noxon es el guionista del remake. [ Screenwriter Named as Fright Night Remake Inches Forward] El productor es Mike De Luca 'Buffy' Scribe Will Write 'Fright Night' Remake! - Cinematical y su estreno entonces se pensaba realizar en el año 2011. Exclusive: Producer Mike De Luca on PRIEST and the Remake of FRIGHT NIGHT En marzo de 2010, se anunció que el director sería Craig Gillespie. [ Fright Night Remake Finds a Director?][ Spielberg Connection Tapped to Direct 'Fright Night' Remake] El casting de la película se encontraba en proceso, con Anton Yelchin como el adolescente que cree que el vecino de al lado es un vampiro. Anton Yelchin Cast in "Fright Night" Remake Toni Collette también actuaría en un papel todavía no anunciado, aunque posiblemente sería la madre de Yelchin. El 11 de mayo del 2010 se anunció que Colin Farrell interpretaría al carismático vecino/vampiro interpretado originalmente por Chris Sarandon. Fright Night Remake Coming at Us in 3D? David Tennant también aparece en el reparto interpretando el papel de Peter Vincent. En el remake Peter Vincent será un ilusionista de Las Vegas que utiliza elementos de películas de terror en su espectáculo. http://www.heatvisionblog.com/2010/06/doctor-who-and-red-mist-join-fright-night-exclusive.html Christopher Mintz-Plasse interpretará a Evil Ed, el amigo del protagonista. Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de terror Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1985